Dark Paradise (new version)
by deviamasen
Summary: Takumi death leaves a deep scar on Misaki's life. Will Misaki be able to continue her life? or Will Takumi back to life? *this the new version of my last story, I update it* inspired from Lana del Rey Dark Paradise


Hi! This is my first fanficion! It inspired from Lana Del Rey song, Dark Paradise. Well sorry for grammatical error. My first language is not English, so yeah. Help review please? Or just PM me. This is the newest update version.

* * *

Every time I close my eyes  
it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

**Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"Hey Misaki! How are you hun?" Sakura said and hug me. We are in my room. The autumn breeze enter my room, we feel the cold. I pull up my blanket and Sakura give me a hot chocolate. Suddenly I miss Takumi's hot choco and his warm smile and hug. I fake my smile to Sakura.

"Oh, I'm fine as always. Why you here Sakura?" I said as I stare at her. I thought she's a busy Tokyo people after all. I know she can see my eyes like a dead zombie who want some brains.

"Why you ask that? My dear clumsy friend is need me right now, even you deny it I can tell you that you need someone to comfort you Misaki, please don't reject me like you reject your mom and your sister. See you in this state really makes me feel hurt." Sakura said as her tears flow.

"Hey, hey it's fine you know. I'm sad. I admit it. But I'm fine now. I just can't accept the reality. It's too sudden. He supposed to marry me next month. But his fate is not with me. I feel like he always come to my dream Sakura. He said that I will be fine. How can I'm fine when I pregnant his baby. Oh God, Sakura what I supposed to do? Takumi die when I ask him to buy me that stupid green tea ice cream. I remember his smile- his bright and loveable smile- when he said 'I'll go misaki. Wait in here right and give me his last passionate kiss. I never thought that it was our last kiss sakura" I tell her all with my sobbing tears. I hug sakura as I cry in her shoulder.

That dream is still haunted me. The dream that represent our last day before my husband to be, Usui Takumi leave me to God-known alien heaven. It still stuck in my head even he already leave me for a month.

_"Hey Misa-chaaan. Do you want ice cream?" He play my hairs as he smirk._

_"What are you doing baka!" I exclaimed but I give him a peck on his lips. He froze in a moment and I can see his face become redder. Oh I love this moment. I love his smirk before he attack me._

_"Hey, don't do that. We are in public. Stop it Takumi!" I giggle as he touch my waist. He know I'm very weak at this spot._

_"Who cares? You start it first Misa chan. This is your punishment for what you do!" He start tickle me. But somehow I success hold his hand and stop him from his action._

_"You don't like it master? You want me to stop?" I said and show him my sad cat eyes. "It's okay then. Please from right now, stop touching me. Make a 2 meters distances between us master. I'm just your maid right?" I tease him but I don't know why my voice look like very sad and it sound like I'm being rejected. I drop his hand on the bench. I stare my feet and take another side of the bench. I love doing this. It's my game after all. Sorry bae._

_"Hey, it's not like that Misaa-chan. I just feel like to tease you. C'mon you know I never meant it right?" he said and show me his famous chibi face. I try so hard to hold my laughter._

_"No, I never know it. But, …. I want you not the ice cream!" I sticking out my tongue and try my best to look very cute with my amber eyes._

_He just groan when he saw me smiling like that._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Misaki, just stay strong hun. Do anyone know about your pregnancy? Did his family know about this?" she ask me gently as I continue my teardrops on her shoulder. I try to remember everything.

"I have make a big sin Sakura. Oh God. And this baby will born without a father. How I supposed to continue my life? Takumi only said, they'll be fine. No need to worry about people opinion. And now I'm deadly worry Sakura. It seems that they'll be illegitimate child. And I never want people hurt my baby because it," I say it know that it was true.

* * *

_That was Takumi 23rd birthday, when we spent our day out in beach. We celebrate with wandering around beach and build sand castle in childish way._

_"Oh c'mon Takumi you are 23 years old and still build this tiny castle with bucket? Oh please make it bigger and I'll give you your gift." I shout to him. He smirk and start to build a huge sand castle. Some little girls really excited and stare at Takumi's castle and wonder if they can play in his castle. Well, the castle really fit for them. They can play with it and pretend to be princess._

_"Uh huh. You seems like a daddy who build a huge beautiful castle for your daughter Takumi" "Not my but our daughter, I really want to see them very soon." He said with his puppy eyes. "Hey birthday boy, we are not married yet. And never doing that 'stuff' so don't dream you will have one very soon. What? What are you doin….? Oh no not in here please Takumi. No no no !" I scream and try to escape from Takumi but he's fast. He swap me and carry me in princess style. We headed to our room in beach villa._

_"Stop kissing me baka!" I exclaimed and I feel my cheek blushing hard and he really doing that very well. I don't realize that I actually kiss him back. I want him more. I feel like there are so many butterflies –birds actually- in my tummy._

_"Look, who says wanna stop but actually pulling me back. You are so sly Misa-chan" he say seductively when we broke apart for breathe._

_"So-sorry I caught up with your wonderful kissing. Haaah.. God Takumi you really something" he pulling me back to our hot kissing. I never realize that we are already in the bed and continue our kissing when I saw my position is really provocative. Hello, I'm straddling him when he start to kiss my neck and it feels so good. Yeah. "Ouch! What are you doing Baka!"_

_"Sorry Misa-chan. I only mark you as mine." He said that and continue kissing me. And without thinking twice, I decided to give him his gift for his 23rd birthday. My precious treasure, the one that I will give only to the one who I love. My virginity. I start unbutton my blouse and when finally I done with it, he stop kiss me and stare at me._

_"Ayuzawa, what are you doing? Are you seducing me?" he try to calm his breathe. I know what he think. And yeah I'll help him to figure out what I want. I start kissing him and "yeah I know what I want. You, Usui Takumi. You know that now? I really want to do 'it' with you. Please?" oh god, I sound like some helpless girl. _

_"Are you sure Misaki? If we continue this, I swear I can't stop. I'll lost control." he said in his husky voice and I saw his emerald eyes darken, full of passion and affection. And I know he really want me in that 'stuff' too. And you can imagined what happen after it. I always blush whenever I recall that memory._

* * *

"Hallo, is this Mrs. Usui Misaki? I'm from Tokyo Law Firm. We'd like ask you, would you give us an access to Mr. Usui's apartment. And also we like to discuss about Mr. Usui's will," said someone over the phone. I just too confused. What did he said. Usui Misaki? I haven't married to him. We just plan it. But we never can make it come true. Never when my groom to be, is leave me alone in this cold world.

"Sure. I still have the key, when will we meet?" I said with my empty tone. I still feel the hole inside my heart. It will never recovery. Never. I feel lost and numb.

I walk in to Takumi's pad. And in here. I play back my memories with him. I still remember first time I come in here, to take care of him. Yeah, he were sick and I cooked porridges. It taste awful but he ate it happily. I still remember when we took our photo in my birthday celebration. And any other memory really makes me cry. Oh no, I can't look so damn depression because that feeling still make me so weak and vulnerable.

I sit on the couch, the place we almost spend our time cuddling. I still remember he whisper 'Mrs. Usui Misaki' to me. It make me smile sadly. I really want it come true. I wonder why his lawyer address me like that. We haven't married. Never married. We already live in different world. And leave me with our baby in my belly. I'm pregnant 4 month.

"Hello Mrs. Usui Misaki. I'm Yamada Hiro from Tokyo Law Firm. Based on Mr. Usui Takumi's will, I'm your lawyer right now. If you need anything just inform me." He smile gently.

"Wait, Takumi and I haven't married. I'm not Usui. I'm still Ayuzawa. Ayuzawa Misaki. How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry madam, but in his will Mr. Usui already register your marriage. So, it's true that you are Mrs. Usui Misaki right now. And we need to announce your marriage to public very soon. Because in a month there will be General Meeting of Shareholder and you need to make appearance in that meeting. Well, I already check to family register department, and in there you two already married based on Japan's law. So, that makes you become the new shareholder in the name of Mr. Usui Takumi. Mr. Takumi already inform me that you are capable of doing this business and lawyer things. So, you will take over Mr. Usui Takumi place in Walker Company. We already inform this matter to Mr. Gerard Walker, and he doesn't think that its bad idea since he always had eyes on you. So, you can reassure now. And I know your situation about your pregnancy, Mr. takumi well inform me about that too" Yamada-san say that with his gentle smile.

I can't say anything about what Mr. Yamada saying. I still feel confuse, and I can't believe what Takumi had done for us, our baby and me. I only say thanks to him and he excuse himself from that pad. I walk to Takumi's bedroom. I want to find something that he always hid from me. His diary. I know where he hid them. When I open his diary I find our marriage certificate and our supposed wedding ring. I never know he plan this all along.

"I miss you Takumi, I want you in here right now, I want you to touch my belly. Do you know, our baby start his movement yesterday? I want you to feel it and we can laughing together. I want you to accompany me to doctors for my checkup. Takumi….. Why… why you leave me. Why?" I can't stop my tears. this feeling is too much. I really miss him. Oh god.

xxxxxxx

And there's no remedy for memory your face is

Like a melody, it won't leave my head

Your soul is haunting me and telling me

That everything is fine

But I wish I was dead

_Where's him? He supposed in here right now. I looked at my watch. He late 25 minutes. He never late like this before. Where's my alien right now. Well, today we will go to obstetrician to do my 2nd checkup. We are very happy, yeah, it's our baby. And we will married in 3 weeks. I can't believe it. but I have weird feeling. I really want to meet him right now, and he never late like this right. It almost our schedule to meet the obstetrician. And he hasn't pick me yet. I feel my phone vibrate. I open it, incoming call from Maria-san (Takumi private tutor)_

_"moshi-moshi Maria-san. What's happen?"_

_"Where are you Misaki? Can't you go to the ER Tokyo Centre hospital? It's Takumi. He got an accident. Please hurry up. I don't know how bad he is. Can you come here right now?"_

_I froze. I hurry to the main street to get a cab. I feel numb. I don't what to do. What accident? How can he involved in accident? Ooh God, stupid Takumi. When I reach ER room, I saw Maria, Gerard and Cedric near the operation room. I hug Maria. She tell me that Takumi get an accident when he try to help a child. It's hit and run._

_The doctor come out from the operation room. He said Takumi condition is stable right now, but they don't know when he will conscious. I feel like someone lift stone from my chest. Takumi is alright. He'll be fine. We will do our wedding ceremony. He will stay here for me and our baby._

_ I come to the operation room and found how bad he is. His head. His left leg and arm. Oh god, how can you so cruel to the man I loved. He only try to being kind and help someone but why you make him like this. Kame-sama please let him conscious and be healthy again. I'm crying on his bed. I really want him to stroke my head right now._

_The next day I found him getting his conscious. The doctor said that he'll be fine and get healthy very soon. He smile to me._

_"Don't worry Misaki. We'll be fine. Even we need to postpone our wedding right? I can't wait to be your truly husband." He chuckle and smirk my favorite grin._

_"It's okay Takumi. You only need to get healthy and strong. You need to carry me in princess style right?" I said with my smile and held my tears._

_I took a rest outside with Maria while doctor examine him. It's late in the night, when I realize Takumi lost his conscious and his heart beat become lower. When the doctor arrived, they do a CPR to him._

_"Takumi.. No don't leave me please. Please hold on please, don't leave and our baby Takumi, please. No you can't leave me like this No NO NOOO Takumi no"_

"Takumi…" I jerk and realize that I had that dream again. the same dream that always haunt me this past 2 months. _I miss you Takumi. How dare you leave me like this? I'm bearing your child and you leave me like this. No one stroke my hair anymore Takumi. You're so mean Takumi._

_"I'm not Misaki. I don't leave you behind. I don't want to leave you Misaki. Believe me. I will always love you and protect you. You will be fine hun. I will guarantee it. Please be strong hun, it's for our child's sake. You'll be fine. I always here for you." Takumi said gently. His smile is very sweet as ever. And he kiss me. Very passionate. It's feel like he really miss me out there._

Is it for real or just my dream? But that touch feels so real. I can still feel and taste his kiss on my lips. Very sweet and gentle but full passionate. Is it delusion? Oh God, I really miss him. And yet you send him to tell me that I will be fine in this world. You're so Great.

Later, I know that Takumi become my Guardian Angel, he always appear when I have problem. Even if that only on my dream, it's enough. He's my one and only love. And I don't want to move on to another man.

And when our baby girl born I know, she look exactly like Takumi except her hair is raven like mine. Her name is Hikari Usui. It's enough just two of us in this world and Takumi who always watching me

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,

I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

There's no relief, I see you in my sleep

And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me

There's no release, I feel you in my dreams

Telling me I'm fine

xxx THE END xxx

Thank you for reading this final story of DARK PARADISE. I'll appreciate any comment, review, even critics. Feel free to do that. I really love you guys. Thank you.


End file.
